No Me Cantes
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: "Un momento, esta preocupado tratando de alcanzar el gran sueño de su vida: ser cantante. El siguiente, se ha enredado con su compañero de dueto. Teniendo en cuenta que jamás ha permitido que nada se interponga entre él y su sueño, Martin entiende que le tocaría meterse un golpe." (LH ArgPeChi)


**(A/N): Primera parte de un AU de Coro ArgPeChi. Aunque esta parte es más ArgPe que otra cosa. Espero que les guste : )!**

Un momento, esta preocupado tratando de alcanzar el gran sueño de su vida: ser cantante. El siguiente, se ha enredado con su compañero de dueto. Teniendo en cuenta que jamás ha permitido que nada se interponga entre él y su sueño, Martin entiende que le tocaría meterse un golpe.

Al principio, cuando Miguel llega tarde a los ensayos de coro y se va mil veces al baño, Martin duda del juicio del profesor de coro. Se supone que el dueto era entre los dos mejores solistas del coro de ambas escuelas, para recaudar fondos y salvar los programas de arte. Miguel simplemente no puede ser la mejor opción. Al chico no le puede interesar menos si ganan el concurso o no.

Sin embargo, después de gritarle que es un inútil y amenazarlo con molerle la cara a palos, terminan en un extraño estado de cooperación. Miguel empieza a llegar temprano, a poner una pizca más de esfuerzo. Martin deja de mirarlo con desdén y, entre ensayo y ensayo, terminan hablando y comiendo chucherías en las escaleras del colegio de Martín.

* * *

><p>Miguel tiene la piel oscura, el pelo negro y los ojos de color extraño. Es como marrón pero no porque es un par de tonos más claro. Martin es rubio, de tes clara y ojos verdes. Y aunque Martin esta consciente de que una muy grande porción de chicas en su escuela lo considera muy atractivo, a veces no puede evitar preguntarse si no será muy común. Puede que tenga que ver con el hecho de que ve su cara todos los días en el espejo. Quizás es solo su imaginación.<p>

La cuestión es que por algo que no sabe explicar, Miguel se le hace interesante. Es fácil de mirar, por algún motivo. Martin nota que lo observa mucho durante los ensayos. Cuando el pelinegro se muerde una esquina de la boca y su ceño se frunce mientras lee de nuevo las partituras, o la plácida sonrisa que tiene cuando hay algo de comer en sus manos.

Se podría decir que le interesa. Decir que le gusta es apresurado, exagerado, o eso cree Martin. A él nunca le gusta nadie en verdad. Sinceramente, nunca ha habido ninguna chica-o chico-que logre hacer que Martin pierda el sueño o se le corte la respiración. Él no opera de esa manera e incluso le gusta decir que es de esos que siempre irán por la vida buscando conquistas rápidas y momentáneas.

La atracción y el deseo, sin embargo, son frecuentes en él. Un día Martín toca a Miguel, y él sonríe y lo toca de regreso. Desliza sus manos por su cintura, por su cadera y se atreve a aventurarse

-¿Que hacen tus manos ahí?

Miguel sonríe con su nariz pegada a la mejilla de Martin, y ambos saben que la respuesta a esa pregunta no es necesaria. Martin se relame los labios, cierra los ojos y susurra.

-Tengo ganas...

-¿De que?

-De ti.

Una descarga eléctrica se dispara por la espina dorsal de Martín, como una corriente que se termina de esparcir por todo su cuerpo cuando se pega a Miguel. Mientras que el profesor busca prepararse un buen café en los quince minutos de intermedio, ellos se esconden en un polvoriento y estrecho armario de escobas y se tocan, besan, se frotan uno contra otro... Terminan cubiertos en sudor y suciedad, el polvo del armario hace que Martin estornude y Miguel se ría en complicidad de lo que acaban de hacer.

Es un descuido. Martin se deja enamorar por ese chico descuidado y torpe. Se enamora de sus conversaciones tontas, de su risa estruendosa, sus manos que descienden hábilmente por su espalda, y el alboroto que sus besos provocan en su cuerpo.

No es muy serio lo que tienen, pero es divertido y excitante y es suficiente para Martin por el momento.

* * *

><p>No tienen nada puesto, pero no importa porque aún tienen algo de cinco minutos más. Miguel esta entre sentado y acurrucado sobre su regazo, con su cabeza escondida en su cuello. Martin pasea sus manos por su pecho, por sus piernas y cada esquina que alcanzan sus dedos.<p>

-Quiero hacer algo contigo.

Susurra Martin en el pelo de Miguel. Inmediatamente, Miguel se separa para sonreírle coqueto con los ojos brillando como lo hacen cada vez que se le ocurre algo pícaro.

-¿Te quedaste con ganas?

Miguel se acomoda sobre él para quedar frente a frente y rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Sus bocas se encuentran en la oscuridad y Martin envuelve su cintura con cuidado. Antes de romper el beso, le muerde el labio y sonríe ampliamente cuando recuerda donde están.

-Sí, siempre con ganas. Pero no es a lo que me refería.

-¿Entonces?

Miguel apoya su cabeza en su hombro, mordisquea despacio la piel expuesta en la zona.

-No sé. Estaba pensando en ir a algún sitio los dos.

-¿Como a donde?

-A donde sea...tu casa o mi casa...

Hay silencio. Martin pasea sus dedos por el pelo de Miguel y se pregunta porque se ha quedado callado.

-Un día podemos ir a tu casa...

Dice Miguel bajito, y Martin nota que hay algo escondido entre líneas.

-¿Y a tu casa?

-Ni de vainas.

Martin levanta una ceja extrañado e intenta ladear el rostro para ver a Miguel pero esta muy oscuro y Miguel muy perdido en su hombro.

-¿Por qué?

Termina por preguntar. Siente como Miguel suspira y se encoge en hombros después de un segundo.

-Porque...- Martin siente los dedos de Miguel rozando la piel detrás de su cuello. -Mis viejos ni siquiera saben que estoy en el coro...

-¿Cómo?

-Que no saben,- Repite Miguel notablemente cansado. Sus dedos se quedan estáticos en la espalda de Martin. -Mira, mi padre es muy cerrado con eso de sus hijos interesándose por el arte y esas cosas. Lo ve muy afeminado. Imagínate si nos ve...

Martin tantea la idea en su cabeza. No puede decir que sabe lo que se siente, porque sus padres van a ver todas las presentaciones desde que se unió al coro. Y podría decir que su padre no es exactamente de mente cerrada con eso de que lo deja irse y venir a la hora que quiera, borracho o no.

Eso y prefiere no correr el riesgo de ser atrapado en pleno momento con Miguel y que lo echen a patadas.

-Mi casa, entonces.

Murmura Martin y le planta un beso en el pelo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos en un intento de acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Miguel asiente y le regala pequeños besos en el cuello.

* * *

><p>La casa de Martin no es nada extravagante, pero es mas grande que la de Miguel, o eso dice él. Su mamá es un amor de mujer que te saluda en la puerta con un beso y te sirve más en el plato antes de que termines. Su papá hace un montón de chistes viejos y dice un montón de maldiciones cuando hablan del último partido de fútbol.<p>

Una vez que acaban de almorzar y ayudan a la mamá de Martin con los platos, suben al cuarto de Martin y cierran la puerta.

Se tumban sobre la cama uno al lado del otro y miran el techo en silencio por un par de segundos.

-Tus papás no saben, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué?- Pregunta Martin volteándose a mirarlo. Miguel, sin embargo, solo le devuelve la mirada, como si esperara a que descifrara la pregunta. Martin siente como Miguel aprieta su mano despacio, y entonces comprende. -Ah, no. De eso no. Del coro, sí.

Miguel asiente y suspira despacio antes de devolver su mirada al techo. Martin juega con los dedos de la mano de Miguel, prestándole atención a la manera en como sus ojos se pasean por su cuarto.

Las paredes son azul claro, llenas de pósters de fútbol y bandas de rock. Típico Martin. Hay una mesa de madera que esta llena de papeles y libros de colegio que solo toca cuando se acuerda. Lo que llama la atención de Miguel, sin embargo, es la pequeña pila de hojas de música junto a un cuaderno.

Martín lo observa de reojo y traga, mueve los dedos de Miguel para distraerlo.

-Sabes, empecé a cantar porque a mi mamá le gustaba mucho como cantaba un tipo que salía en la TV hace años.- Entonces Miguel lo mira atento y Martín sonríe de lado. -Tenía algo de cinco y creo que me moría de celos por como mi vieja miraba como el desgraciado sostenía una nota por un minuto. Luego un día el colegio me sale con que tenemos que llevar un curso de arte. Cualquier arte. Y pensé que si practicaba lo suficiente, de seguro iba a ser mejor que el tipo ese que mamá veía en la TV.

Miguel parpadea despacio sin decir nada por un par de segundos.

-No es joda eso de querer cantar, ¿verdad?

Martin niega, volviéndose a mirar el techo cuando su cabeza se inunda con imágenes de ese sueño.

-Puede que suene a suicidio, y quizás al final termine pidiendo limosna en una esquina, muerto de hambre. Pero es algo que quiero intentar.

Miguel asiente, acomodándose para apegarse más a él.

-¿Les has contado que quieres cantar?

Pregunta en un susurro.

-No. Pero creo que ya lo saben...

Hay silencio de nuevo y Martin se remueve incómodo, frunce el ceño.

-¿Planeas decirle a tus papás que...?

Miguel se queda mirando el techo en silencio por unos segundos antes de negar despacio con la cabeza.

-Se pondrían histéricos. Mi padre es de los que esta de acuerdo con que borren el programa de arte de mi escuela. Dice que es una perdida de tiempo y un robo de dinero... Y creo que eso hace que tenga más ganas de ganar ese concurso.

Martin asiente y se vuelve a mirarlo serio.

-Vamos a ganar ese puto concurso.

Miguel asiente en acuerdo y Martin se sienta de un salto y se inclina para besarlo. Miguel pone sus manos en su pelo y lo despeina, ríe contra su boca.

Cuando se separan, mira extrañado al moreno.

-¿Donde demonios piensan que vas después del colegio?

Miguel se encoge en hombros, su sonrisa se ensancha rápido mientras pasea sus manos por la espalda del cuello de Martin.

-A la casa de un amigo a hacer tareas.

Martin bufa, se tumba de espaldas de nuevo y Miguel sonríe mientras lo observa.

-Me gusta cuando hablas de las cosas de coro. De cantar...

Martin ve sus mejillas rojas y su pelo negro despeinado. Presiente que anda en las mismas.

-¿Por qué?

Pregunta despacio. Miguel simplemente lo mira en silencio.

-No sé. Porque se nota cuanto te gusta, creo.

Miguel termina por encogerse de hombros y sonreír ampliamente. Martin cierra los ojos y sonríe también. En un segundo tiene a Miguel encima, con su nariz rozando su mejilla y sus ojos grandes mirándolo fijamente como un gato.

-¿Yo te gusto?

Pregunta y Martin puede sentir las manos traviesas que se deslizan por su pecho. Miguel no espera a que conteste. Le come la boca en un segundo y Martin corresponde con las mismas ganas.

-Claro que sí.- Sonríe y tira del cuello de Miguel para juntar sus labios de nuevo. -Eres mi novio, como no me vas a gustar...

Las palabras salen de su boca rápido, y cuando Miguel se separa de él, no puede hacer más que mirarlo a los ojos sorprendido. Miguel lo mira en silencio, con su rostro a apenas un par de centímetros del suyo.

Martin se pregunta si la ha cagado con eso último. Después de todo, en ningún momento han dicho que sean pareja, que estén apuntando a algo serio. Al final, se supone que solo están pasando el rato y quizás Miguel piense que esta malinterpretando todo.

Pero Miguel se acerca de nuevo y le regala besos cortos en la boca, y sus manos se cuelan debajo de la remera de Martin para hacerle cosquillas.

Entonces, cuando siente su risa temblar mientras se besan, se olvida de todo.

* * *

><p>A partir de entonces las cosas cambian un poco.<p>

Los ensayos siguen su curso normal, por supuesto, y sin que nadie se entere de nada. Después de las dos horas y aprovechando que aún anochece tarde, Martin y Miguel se escapan de la rutina y se van a vagar. Se burlan del profesor de coro mientras comen empanada en un pequeño puesto cerca al colegio de Martin. Miguel lo lleva a ver el edificio de su colegio y se esconden detrás de unos arbustos para tirar piedritas a la ventana de una muy confundida profesora. Mientras el sol baja y convierte el cielo en un cuadro abstracto de naranjas y azules derretidos, beben cerveza que compraron con un dni falso, se paran en un puente de cemento que pasa sobre una carretera, y juegan a piedra, papel, o tijera. Quien pierda tiene que bajarse el pantalón y enseñarle el trasero a los carros.

Se parten de risa como nunca en sus vidas.

Si no hay nadie prestando atención o lo suficientemente cerca para verlos, Martín enreda sus manos en la cintura de Miguel y lo jala para besarlo, para jugar en su cuello y murmurar tonterías en su pelo. Cuando se despiden, porque el celular de Miguel no deja de sonar y seguro son sus padres para preguntar donde esta, Martin lo besa despacio y busca sus manos. Cuando Miguel hace adiós con la mano mientras se marcha, Martin solo puede preguntarse porque de la nada siente una extraña pesadez en el cuerpo.

No le pone nombre, ni intenta descifrarla. Se dice que nada ha cambiado, aunque sabe que no es cierto.

Aún lo hacen desesperados en los quince minutos que tienen de descanso, se manosean en el cuarto de Martin, y se besan como locos en la oscura parte de atrás de un cine. Ninguno menciona la palabra "nosotros", ninguno se molesta en aclarar el significado de todas esas tardes juntos, de los besos y las manos explorando el cuerpo del otro.

A Martin no se le vuelve a escapar decirle "novio" a Miguel. Miguel no menciona el incidente ni una vez.

Y aunque Martin sabe que no esta del todo bien-que quizás muy en el fondo si quiere ponerle nombre a eso que tiene con Miguel-siempre termina ignorando el ardor en su garganta y caminado solo a casa.

* * *

><p>Es viernes cuando Martin se inclina para besar a Miguel y lo ve ladear la cabeza, evadirlo. Están sentados en el piso del pasillo en lo que dura el descanso del ensayo. Son los quince minutos que normalmente ocupan para hacer de todo mientras nadie mira, excepto que nada ha pasado en un tiempo y Martin intenta arreglar eso.<p>

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta, tratando de pensar que pudo haber hecho para molestarlo. Miguel no dice nada y es entonces que Martin nota como su expresión se descompone por un segundo.

-Nada.

-Ya, anda, dime.

Insiste Martin, pasando una mano por su cintura que Miguel se quita de encima despacio.

-Nada. En serio.

Replica Miguel tranquilamente. Martin lo deja ir porque no es de los que exigen o ruegan por explicaciones. Si Miguel no le quiere decir que pasa, no importa. Ya se le pasara.

* * *

><p>Es martes cuando Martin se para frente a Miguel y demanda una explicación. El chico se encoge de hombros, desvía la mirada por un segundo y luego lo mira con frío desinterés.<p>

-Porque no, Martín. Simplemente ya no.

Miguel entierra sus manos en sus bolsillos. Simple, como explicando que los naranjales dan naranjos y el agua moja.

Martin frunce el ceño, confundido y sintiendo como su pecho se hincha con rabia. Llevan más de un mes en esa pequeña relación clandestina y aunque Martin no esperaba que durara para siempre, tampoco pensó que Miguel tendría los nervios para pretender que no era nada.

Martin bufa y su boca se tuerce en un intento de sonrisa burlona y una mueca de incredulidad.

-¿Eso eso todo lo que tienes que decir? Te aburriste y punto.

-Sí. Me aburrí, ¿cual es el problem-?

Miguel no termina su oración porque Martin le asesta un puñetazo en el estómago que lo deja sin aire y lo tira contra una pared. Aún cuando intercambian un par de golpes y gritos-antes de que el profesor de coro detenga su pelea-ningún moretón o hematoma en la mejilla se compara a el sinsabor que las palabras de Miguel le dejan en el estomago a Martin.

* * *

><p>El profesor de coro les deja muy en claro que sin importar la razón de su pelea, seguirán trabajando juntos hasta el día del concurso. En realidad, ninguno de los dos escucha muy bien lo que dice el hombre. Martin mira a Miguel al otro lado del piano con los ojos brillando con ira. Miguel se limita a evadir su mirada y pretender que nada ha pasado, que todo acabo y listo.<p>

Solo que no, porque Martin no va a dejar que lo tire como un zapato viejo sin obtener razón alguna.

Cuando el ensayo termina, Miguel agarra su mochila y se apresura a dejar el edificio de la escuela. Martin lo sigue dando zancadas, y gracias a la ventaja de tener piernas más largas, no le toma mucho alcanzarlo.

-¡Miguel!¡Mierda, Miguel, espera!

Cuando por fin logra acercarse lo suficiente, tira del brazo de Miguel quien se voltea inmediatamente con una mueca de molestia y espanto.

-Escu-

-Suéltame, carajo.

Miguel tira desesperadamente del brazo que sostiene Martin. La gente empieza a voltear a ver que ocurre, y es entonces que Martin decide arrastrarlo lejos de la puerta de salida del colegio.

-No me puedes hacer esto. No te puedes largar sin decirme la verdad.

Dice Martin entre dientes, tirando de Miguel hacia una calle más despejada.

-Oh, sí, sí que puedo irme-yo no te debo nada, Martin. Suéltame-

Martin se da la vuelta y lo suelta, y Miguel se tambalea un poco antes de recuperar estabilidad. No retrocede cuando Martin se acerca a él con las mejillas rojas de ira y las manos cerradas en puños. A Martin casi le parece descaro que se atreva a sostenerle la mirada con la facilidad que lo hace.

-No me debes nada. Cierto. Pero no soy ningún boludo imbécil que puedes tirar como basura. Si ya no te importo, listo, te dejo en paz. Pero merezco que me digas la verdad.

Miguel lo mira sin moverse un centímetro, con el ceño fruncido. Traga saliva antes de asentir despacio un par de veces.

-La verdad...- Empieza Miguel con la voz ronca. Su boca se abre y se cierra un par de veces y el siguiente par de palabras tiembla en sus labios. -La verdad es que hay alguien más. La verdad es que soy una persona horrible, Martin.

Sus ojos están vidriosos y su voz suena estrangulada, pero Martin no le da importancia. Se dice que no podría importarle menos si un animal salvaje se tragara a Miguel en ese mismo momento. Martin siente que el tiempo se para, y algo dentro de él deja de funcionar y se hunde, y sus ojos y garganta arden, y sus manos se cierran tanto que duele. Y sin embargo cuando traga y entierra sus manos en sus bolsillos, aún logra que su voz suene decente.

-Ya. Te dejo en paz.

Ve a Miguel abrir la boca, pero no se queda a oír lo que va a decir. Martin se da la vuelta y camina de regreso al interior del colegio con las manos en los bolsillos. Incluso cuando escucha que lo llama, no voltea. Nada de lo que diga Miguel vale la pena escuchar. Miguel no vale la pena, se dice. Y él no debería sentirse como mierda.

* * *

><p>Los ensayos son tan tensos que-en un momento de desesperación-Martin se pregunta si no hay otro camino que pueda tomar para llegar a su meta. Luego recuerda las palabras del director, diciéndole que sabe lo importante que cantar es para él y que mucha gente importante ira al concurso en busca de jóvenes talentos que auspiciar.<p>

No puede tirar esa oportunidad al tacho solo porque un tipo que conoció hace nada decide que no quiere nada con él.

Además, que importa que ya no hable con Miguel durante los ensayos. Quedan apenas dos semanas para el concurso. Durante los quince minutos de descanso, Martin se va a visitar al par de amigos que tiene que quedan a los talleres de la tarde o a vagar por el colegio. Miguel desaparece en alguno de los rincones del colegio, y Martin nunca se molesta en averiguar donde va o que hace.

-Ya no me vas a hablar...

Murmura Miguel a sus espaldas mientras ambos recogen sus cosas al final de un ensayo. Martin lo escucha claro; la culpa y todo. Su voz hace que Martin sienta otra vez el sabor amargo en su lengua, y se voltea solo porque le parece que es un descarado.

-Perdó-

Martin bufa, suelta una risa sarcástica y se da la vuelta inmediatamente. Miguel lo observa con los ojos abiertos, su disculpa incompleta aún atorada en su garganta. Martin ignora cuando lo llama porque no tiene tiempo para escuchar la basura que sale de su boca. Igual se da el gusto de murmurarle un, "Que te den" antes de salir del salón.

* * *

><p>Ese día ensaya él solo porque Miguel no vino. Es la primera vez que falta a un ensayo, y aunque no es imposible ensayar con solo una persona, tiene que admitir que es difícil. El profesor luce particularmente cansado ese día, y hasta permite que Martin se marche media hora antes de que finalicen las dos horas.<p>

Se dice que se va a ir a comer un buen sandwich de carne o una empanada antes de ir a casa, algo que le suba un poco el ánimo.

Se cuelga la mochila en un hombro antes de salir del colegio. Ya ha cruzado el portón de salida cuando escucha un fuerte "Oye." Se vuelve a mirar a los costados, hasta que distingue a un chico delgado de pelo oscuro y uniforme de colegio, esperándolo con las manos en los bolsillos y la boca ligeramente fruncida.

-¿Tu eres Martin? ¿Martin Hernandez, el del coro?

Pregunta el extraño y Martin lo observa en silencio sin saber como es que sabe su nombre. Se acerca al chico, esperando poder reconocer su rostro de los pasillos del colegio. No cree haberlo visto antes; de seguro recordaría esa expresión de fastidio que tiene.

-¿Te conozco?

Termina por preguntar. El chico niega con la cabeza, acercándose un par de pasos más para poder hablar de cara a cara.

-No. Pero supuse que eras tú.

Martin parpadea algo perturbado. Sabe que hay chicas que le toman fotos cuando no esta prestando atención y hasta lo siguen por los pasillos del colegio, pero nunca ha sido acosado por un chico. Le causa escalofríos a pesar de que no se ve peligroso. Le recuerda a esos chicos de su salón que se sientan en el fondo y no hablan con nadie.

-¿Y para que demo-?

-Sé que has estado viendo a Miguel...- Martin observa con la boca abierta como el chico toma aire y frunce el ceño. -Sabes de lo que hablo. Fuera de los ensayos.

Se supone que nadie sabe de eso. O por lo menos Martin nunca le dijo a nadie. Parpadea confundido, alterado porque un extraño tenga detalles de eso que solía tener con Miguel.

Se supone que era un secreto.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

Pregunta Martin mientras observa más al chico de pelo oscuro. Maldice los uniformes de los colegios estatales por parecerse tanto los unos con los otros.

El chico bufa y se pasa una mano por el pelo antes de desviar la mirada un segundo y menear la cabeza. Martin siente que lo esta juzgando y arruga más el ceño, toma un par de pasos para encararlo. No va a permitir que un chico raro lo intimide.

-¿Quien eres?

-No he venido para pelear contigo, así que cálmate.- Lo corta el extraño antes de acercarse un poco más. Lo ve entrecerrar los ojos ligeramente, como un animal cazando, y luego suspira bajito. -Me llamo Manuel. Soy el novio de Miguel. Desde hace dos años.

Entonces Martin se queda estático, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen dado con un martillo en la cara.

Entonces todo tiene sentido.

Manuel se encoge en hombros, casi adivinando lo que piensa Martin.

-Ya ves...Miguel es un idiota. No te culpo por eso.

Martin no sabe que decir así que simplemente le sostiene la mirada al chico. Se pregunta si ha venido para amenazarlo, gritar, o tratar de pegarle. Aunque a Martin no le tomaría mucho desarmar a este chico Manuel, con lo flaco y debilucho que se ve.

-No he venido para pelear contigo, ¿entiendes?- Empieza de nuevo el chico, mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Se queda en silencio por un par de segundos y se relame los labios, como lo hace la gente que se aprende un discurso. -Solo he venido a pedirte que te alejes de él.

La última parte sorprende a Martin, porque le suena a que este sujeto cree que esta dispuesto a pelear por Miguel. Por Miguel que le mintió y luego lo botó como juguete usado.

-La verdad es que debería botarlo y olvidarme de él. Es lo que se merece por creer que puede verme la cara de idiota.

-A mi no me importa Miguel. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía novio.- A Martin le hierve la sangre admitir que también cayó como tonto. Le molesta escuchar su voz admitiendo que pierde. -A mi solo me importa el concurso, ¿viste? Solo el concurso, y nada más.

La última parte la dice firme, resaltando las ultimas tres palabras porque es la verdad. Siempre se trato de su sueño, de su carrera por empezar. Miguel solo fue una distracción que ya acabo.

Manuel asiente despacio otra vez y ladea la cabeza como estudiándolo. Sonríe de lado y Martin tiene el presentimiento de que no lo hace con simpatía.

-Te voy a creer, por más ingenuo que suene. Solo quería dejarlo en claro: No quiero saber que andas con Miguel. Él es mi novio. Y al fin y al cabo tu ni lo conoces ni te importa, ¿verdad?

Verdad. Porque a él tampoco le importo una mierda, ¿cierto?

Martin asiente, parpadea despacio y levanta el mentón.

-Ni yo a él, te lo aseguro. Ya me lo dejo bien claro.

La sonrisa de Manuel se estira como si le diera risa la situación en que se encuentran. Pero luego baja la mirada y frunce el ceño otra vez y Martin quiere irse y olvidarse de todo.

-Gana ese concurso y olvídate que todo esto paso. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Escucha que dice antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse. Martin no se molesta en decir nada más y con un puño cerrado con fuerza alrededor de la asa de su mochila, se va sintiendo como le arde la cabeza entera.

* * *

><p>-Ya se que Manuel vino a hablar contigo.<p>

La noche anterior, Martin había querido llamar a Miguel. Quería llamarlo para gritarle que era una mierda barata mentirosa que no merece nada lindo en su vida. Pero no lo hizo. Solo porque tuvo el presentimiento de que Miguel iba a hacer justo lo que acaba de hacer.

Martin levanta la mirada de las partituras para mirar hacia la puerta de salón. El profesor se fue al baño cinco minutos, que ya se están convirtiendo en diez.

-¿Y a ti que?

Le espeta mordaz y Miguel frunce el ceño y se remueve en su lugar frente a él.

-¿Como que a mi qué?- Murmura entre dientes antes de suspirar cansado. -Mira, ya se que la cagué. Pero te prometo que no fue intencional-

-Dime Miguel, ¿cuantas veces vas a tener que pararle el culo a tu noviecito para que te perdone?

Miguel abre la boca, de seguro para mandarlo al infierno. A Martin no le interesa nada de lo que tenga que decir. Sin embargo, cuando los insultos no llegan, tiene que levantar una ceja sorprendido.

-No se que tenía en la cabeza. En serio. No quería hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos.- Martin no dice nada. Miguel se remueve incomodo bajo su mirada antes de continuar. -A veces las cosas están cagadas desde antes, y justo cuando uno trata de arreglarlas, se vuelven peores y entonces... En verdad lo siento, Martin. Ya se que no quieres perdonarme y que no me lo merezco. Pero quería que sepas que me gusto ser tu amigo.

Martin espera a que diga algo más, pero cuando Miguel no lo hace simplemente chasquea la lengua.

-Sabes, en realidad no pensé que fueras a hacer eso. Digo, sabía que no iba a ningún sitio contigo. Pero no pensé que fueras a mandarte esa. Puntos extra por lo pendejo.

Fuerza una sonrisa llena de sorna que Miguel detecta inmediatamente. Entrecierra los ojos y responde con el mismo veneno.

-Ya. Como si tu nunca hubieses hecho nada malo en tu vida.

Martin suelta una carcajada que solo ofende más a Miguel.

-Miles de cosas. Pero por lo menos no arrastro a la gente a mi mierda.

-¿Que carajos quieres que diga, Martín?- Gruñe Miguel, tomando un paso más hacia adelante con las manos cerradas en puños. Martin no se siente ni un poco intimidado. -Ya te pedí perdón. En serio estoy arrepentido—y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, créeme que no dudaría en—

Miguel cierra la boca de inmediato y vuelve a su lugar junto al piano. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas le dice a Martin que el profesor por fin ha regreso de su viaje al baño.

El hombre les dedica un intento de sonrisa que se queda en labios fruncidos mientras se acomoda en el banco redondo detrás del piano. Es un hombre mayor, con apenas un par de mechones de pelo gris a los costados y uno que otro pelo tratando de cubrir su costrosa calva. Martin esta seguro de que algo sabe ese hombre, algo más allá de la pelea que tuvo con Miguel varios días atrás. Es algo en la manera en que los mira de reojo, como si esperara a que-a la más pequeña provocación-estallaran y se despedazaran el uno al otro, de una u otra manera que depende de la connotación de la palabra.

No parece un viejo pervertido, pero uno nunca sabe, o eso es lo que piensa Martin cuando nota que el hombre le sonríe por un segundo. Sin embargo, de la nada la sonrisa del profesor se borra y en cambio, frunce el ceño y agita la cabeza rápidamente.

La música se detiene de golpe.

-No, no, no. Señor Prado, ¿que fue eso último?

Miguel se encoge en hombros. Martin rueda los ojos y se apoya en el piano cansado.

-Perdón. Me distraje pensando.

-¿Pensando en qué?- Pregunta el hombre fingiendo interés antes de volver a su semblante serio y decir en voz profunda, -No podemos equivocarnos cuando solo faltan semanas para el concurso. No es aceptable.

Martin no lo puede evitar. En un susurro se le escapa un, "equivocarnos, no." Miguel ni se inmuta pero el profesor se voltea a mirarlo molesto.

-Ni tenemos tiempo para andar jodiéndonos la paciencia.- Y con eso le da un golpe al piano que hace que se encojan con el horrible sonido agudo que produce. El profesor carraspea antes de continuar. -No creo que sea necesario recordarles porque ganar este concurso es importante, ¿o si?

Miguel y Martin se quedan en silencio y sin mirarse. Martin esta seguro de que si voltea a ver a Miguel, será solo para lanzarle otro comentario mordaz. Ó sacarle el dedo medio.

El profesor les hace una seña y empiezan de nuevo.

* * *

><p>El ensayo acaba con el profesor con los nervios de punta y Martin queriendo ahorcar a Miguel. Sabe que lo esta haciendo a propósito, en protesta por la pequeña charla que tuvieron antes de que el profesor regresara. Lo sabe porque es imposible que uno de la nada se olvide las notas de una canción, la letra y como usar las cuerdas vocales en general, después de haber ensayado tanto tiempo.<p>

Martin aguanta la ira que burbujea en su estomago como caldera apunto de desbordarse lo que dura el ensayo. En cambio, se la pasa lanzado miradas de odio a Miguel, que simplemente se encoge en hombros y miente diciendo que, "simplemente no es un buen día". El profesor los deja irse quince minutos antes de que acaben las dos horas, y se marcha del salón dando zancadas y prácticamente jalando lo poco que le queda de pelo.

Miguel toma su mochila y pretende irse sin mirar atrás, pero Martin lo sigue porque sabe que todo el maldito ensayo ha estado provocando una confrontación. Y planea dársela.

De nuevo, no le toma mucho alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

Miguel nota que lo sigue y gruñe entre dientes.

-Es una maldita tortura tratar de ensayar contigo.

-¿Que mierda fue eso?- Pregunta Martin furioso, intentando seguirle el paso cuando Miguel acelera. -¿Que demonios estas tratando de hacer, Miguel, arruinar todo?

-Quiero hablar contigo. Quiero hablar contigo, ¿entiendes?

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Ahora, déjate de huevadas y-

Miguel se detiene en seco e inmediatamente se voltea a encararlo.

-Vamos a hablar bien o te juro que no canto nada.

Martin se queda callado. Su lengua se enreda en su boca y tiene que tragar.

-Eres un hijo de puta. No te importa nada, ¿verdad?

La voz le tiembla un poco, pero logra recuperarse. Miguel lo mira fijamente y abre la boca, solo para cerrarla de nuevo. Respira profundo y luego empieza.

-Se que este concurso es importante para ti. Y de verdad quiero ganar. Pero no quiero seguir así, ¿entendiste?

Martin parpadea desconcertado.

-¿Y yo, Miguel?- Pregunta Martin, sintiendo como un montón de palabras se agolpan en su traquea. Tiene que tomar un gran sorbo de aire para que la voz no le tiemble. Susurra. -Yo me voy al carajo.

-No-

-Uno no hace eso con las personas que le importan.

Termina Martin, sintiendo que sus manos están heladas y sus rodillas tiemblan. La expresión de Miguel cambia, se vuelve una mueca de dolor.

-Tu le dijiste a Manu que no te importo.

-¡Y a ti no te importo cagarme por completo, mierda!¡Entiende que no puedo perdonarte así de fácil!

Grita Martin desesperado. Desesperado porque le duele todo y Miguel no entiende ni entenderá nunca. Porque ni el mismo Martin entiende como han terminado en esta situación.

Miguel cierra los ojos por un segundo y se pasa una mano por la cara.

-Perdón- Susurra bajito, y cuando vuelve a mirar a Martin sus ojos brillan y su voz se quiebra. -Perdóname, por favor.

Martin se pasa ambas manos por la cara, sintiendo como su piel arde contra sus palmas. Le arden los ojos también y los aprieta porque quiere desaparecer. Quiere ganar. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser trivial como lo era.

-Yo solo quiero ganar-

Es arriesgado. Pero en un descuido, mientras Martin tiene sus ojos cubiertos y su cuerpo se sacude despacio, siente a Miguel rodearlo con sus brazos y enterrar su cabeza en su hombro. Es arriesgado, y muy peligroso, porque lo deja abrazarlo mientras siente su cuerpo temblar contra el suyo.

Y Martin sabe que esta jodido cuando lo abraza de regreso y al separarse, con la cara de Miguel tan cerca de la suya, todavía siente ganas de besarlo.


End file.
